Roommates
by pantera-tease
Summary: Orihime thought it was rather odd for Lord Aizen to move her living quarters into his own. At first she thought that it was only to keep a closer eye on her, but she was greatly mistaken. Filled with lemony goodness.


Summary:  
>Orihime thought it was rather odd for lord aizen to move her living quarters into his own. at first she thought it was only to keep a closer eye on her, but she was greatly mistaken. Filled with lemony goodness.<p>

This is my first story ever and I'm kinda scared, But anyways im a tough gal X3 so tell me what you think, and I don't mind you can be brutally honest with me. ENJOY! 3

(A/N: X's means point of view change)

Orihime Inoue turned when she heard a faint knock on her room, more like cell, door. Already assuming who it was, she called out "Come in", then again already knowing that since it was the person that it was, he would've came in even without her saying so. not even a second later, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Quatro espada and her care taker, entered into the ill-lit and barren room.

"Lord Aizen has called for you, Woman. Come." he ordered, looking at her with the same expressionless face. Then he turned on his heel and expected her to follow him, which she did. She sometimes wondered how someone could be so cold, lifeless, and boring. But she wouldn't dare speak about it with him, having the fear of him fulfilling his threats of strapping her down and shoving food down her throat. The walk was turn, after turn, after turn in a different yet similar looking hallway every time. During the walk she had time to think of what Aizen could possibly want with her this time. She had been called down to him a couple of times before, and every time she had zoned out when he talked on and on about the Hogyoku and his plans to use it and her abilities. Most likely that was what was going to happen, again.

Lost in her own train of thought, she didn't notice Ulquiorra stop in front of her, in the end she bumped into him, face hitting his back with some force. In turn he looked over his shoulder at her with no showing emotion except for a slight glint of annoyance in his emerald green eyes. she squeaked and backed up, immediately bowing and spouting out apologies in abundance. With a heavy sigh, Ulquiorra knocked on the huge doors and waited for admittance.

XXXXXXX

Lord Sosuke Aizen felt Ulquiorra coming with the girl from a good 60 feet away. He had planned this meeting out for a while now, from the first day the girl was here to be exact. He would make her feel comfortable, promise her safety, seduce her, use her abilities to his benifit, and then dispose of her properly. Piece of cake. It should be very entertaining for him as well, testing new waters. Who cares what he does anyway, if anyone were to defy him, he would simply wipe them from existence... slowly.

"Enter." He called out, his own voice echoing somewhat in the large meeting room. The double doors opened to his most trustworthy espada and his innocent little prisoner. She was very well endowed for a girl her age, another perk to his little experiment. long sunset hair, silver eyes, full lips, and from what he could tell from that ghastly arrancar uniform, a very voluptuous body. All of these factors making the seduction part of his plan all the more easier. sitting in his chair, chin resting on his hand, and that ever present smirk plastered on his face, he dismissed Ulquiorra and watched as Orihime focused on anything other than himself. So she still was afraid of him? That's to be expected.

After a few silent moments of just watching her and reading her body language, aizen stood from his seat and walked over to the rigid girl.  
>"Ahh, Orihime.. how are you my dear?"<p>

No answer.

Hiding his slight irritation, he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, Orihime. It is quite rude not to answer when someone has clearly asked you a question. Is your stay not to your liking?" At that question she fidgeted, shifting sides. That was proof enough that no, it wasnt to her liking. But that was to be expected since she was here against her will. Not that he truly cared how she felt anyway, she was just a measly pawn, nothing more. Instead of pressing forward, he decided to move in a different direction.

"Orihime, you do know what your purpose is being here, don't you?" he asked, masking any emotions.

"...I am here to serve you, Lord Aizen, body, mind, and soul." she spoke quietly, with some hesitance.

"Correct, my dear." that's more like it. Finally removing his hands from her shoulders, he walked, slowly circling her, looking at every possible angle, enjoying the view. "But perhaps, during your stay here in Hueco Mundo, your purpose could become...more." A slight smirk played across his facial features. He stopped to stand behind her, his chest just a few inches away from her back. He let some of his reiatsu seep out of him and coil around the small girl, he saw her shiver from the overwhelming power. It was so pleasing to see someone break from his power, but he would only bend her a little, the breaking would come later. He smiled inwardly to himself at how fun the next few hours were going to be.

XXXXXXX

Orihime quivered under the pressure of Aizen's reiatsu that was swirling around her, wishing it would stop but too scared to ask him to. With the way that he was standing so close behind her, it was giving her body chills and... something else. But she dismissed the feeling, not exactly sure what it was. His body heat radiated off of him and seeped under her skin, it felt... nice. She inwardly shook her head, Lord Aizen can't be nice! He was a sick, twisted, evil man that hurt her friends. She couldn't let her guard down, even for a second. Instead she stayed planted to where she was standing and kept her eyes glued to the floor. She needed to find out why she was called down to him, which meant she needed to be a little brave.

"l-lord Aizen, may I ask...Why, I am here...?" she refused to look at him, afraid that he would crush her for her outburst.

"Why, my dear. you dont need to be so frightened of me, I will not harm you, as I have told you before you are needed for my plans. Nothing shall threaten your life as long a you do as you are told." Aizen spoke in his usual calm voice, hands moving to rub her arms soothingly. With this oOrihime gave herself a pep-talk into turning around and facing him. looking at him straight in his melted chocolate eyes she asked again. "Why did you call me to you?" her voice was more steady this time.

"Ah... that is because I have decided to move you from your current living quarters to another. Of course." he said with that ever lasting smirk. This statement left Orihime in a state of confusion. wWhy did she need to be moved and exactly, where was she being moved? Assuming that this wasn't a one sided conversation, she pressed on.

TWhere am I going to be moved to, Lord Aizen?" after a moment passed, he once again removed his hands from her, and again she felt; empty, sad, lonely? that's ridiculous. She had to keep reminding herself that he was the enemy, and nothing changed that. She snapped back to reality as he moved a bit further away from her, his heat leaving as well. Enemy enemy enemy enemy, she kept chanting in her head. He finally stopped walking and turned to look at her again.

"You shall be moved... To share a room with me."

XXXXXXX

The look on her face when he said that last sentence was utterly priceless. He loved the feeling he got from suprising people. With phase one of his seduction plan already out of the way, he stayed where he was and watched her as she froze up with shock, all the color draining from her adorable face. After a few long and silent moments passed, he decided it was time to put phase two into motion. Walking back over to her, he grasped her small hands in his and brought them up to his lips, kissing the back of them gently. "Orihime, my dear, did I startle you with the news, did it come too fast?" he put on the act of having sadness and regret in his eyes. Child's play.

"N-no, Lord Aizen, it's alright. I-its just... W-why?" she asked him with a shaky voice. He expected for that question to come. He was well known for planning ahead.

"My dear, you do not need to use such formalities with me anymore, I would prefer us to be on a more comfortable basis with each other. Besides that, to answer your question, I have been feeling something... powerful for you ever since you came to me here in Hueco Mundo. Something that makes me think of you in... ways I can't describe, constantly. What I am trying to say is... I think I've grown feelings for you. fFeelings that I've never felt for another person, Orihime." Lies. All of them, lies. But she doesn't need to know that. He noticed the slight blush growing across her face, and her eyes had widened a substantial amount. His plan seems to be working, well of course it was, they always did.

He kept playing the act that he was telling her his most intimate thoughts and feelings. As if he had any. "Orihime... Please... Be mine, and stay with me. I need you." another lie, of course. " I don't think I could survive another second in this world without you by my side as my queen." again, lie. But she was just going to have to get used to being lied to. Though not for long, the end of his plan consisted of disposing of her anyway. Now it's time for her to play her part.

XXXXXXX

Her... Begin a "relationship"... With HIM? It's true that when he spoke those intimate words her feminine instincts kicked into gear and made her feel bubbly and happy inside. She didn't want to believe that what he said was true, but from the look on his face, he didn't seem to be fibbing either. Though, somewhere, deep inside of her, she wanted him to be telling the truth. She had never felt feelings of love for another man other than Ichigo. Yet he never returned her feelings. Now, here was a handsome and sensual man confessing his feelings for her to her face. She felt like she had to return the feelings, but she also knew that she had to be cautious of the person she was dealing with. But when he leaned down to kiss her, all of those thoughts flew out of her mind.

His lips were sweet yet firm against hers, and after a few seconds of panicked shock, she returned the kiss gently. This was everything she dreamt of and more for her first kiss, it just wasn't with the person she was expecting it to be with. When he finally pulled back to look at her, she pouted from the loss of warmth. She knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong and she needed to stop immediatley, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. Not fully thinking of her next move, she pulled him back down by his neck and crash her lips against his again, this time with more force.

XXXXXXX

Aizen truly admired her for her bravery, but he was the one that was going to be doing the dominating. He let her feel like she was in control for a while, then he took the reigns. Letting his hands bury themselves in her sunset hair, he pulled roughly, snaking his tongue into her mouth. He noticed that her hands had moved from their place at her sides and were now clutching his coat.

He spoke against her now swollen lips," Wrap your arms around my neck." with a little hesitation, she did as she was told. Not removing his mouth from hers, he spread her thighs and hoisted her up and carried her over to the meeting room table, setting her down and settling himself between her legs. He fit nicely there. Oh yes, this experiment was going to be fun.

Orihime was terrified. Was she really doing this? With a grown man? With HIM? She knew that she should be resisting, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't contributing or participating as much as he was, but she wasn't fighting either. The kiss was more than she has ever dreamed of, but she was saving it for someone else, for Ichigo. Not Aizen.

At first it was a gentle and sweet kiss and she thought she had wanted to continue, but as it did, he became more demanding and fierce. This was when she began to get frightened. And when he moved her to the table, she had les of a chance of being able to get away from him and escape. SHe had made the mistake of leaving her Shun Shun Rikka in her room since she forgot to put them back on after taking a shower. So she was defenseless, even though it wouldn't have been much of a fight since it was Aizen. She was running out of ideas and time, so for the sake of her innocence, she pushed at his chest with all of the force her hazy mind would grant her. Feeling her struggle, Aizen pulled back to look down at her, a puzzled look on his handsome face.

"Is something the matter, my love?" He asked with pure sincerity. Orihime hesitated, panting heavily from the previous make-out session. She decided it was better not to say anything at the moment. "...Do you want me to stop? Because I won't." Her eyes widened immensly. From the cold look on his face, she could see he was telling the truth. She started to shrink away from him, if it was even possible from her position.

"Orihime... I have been nothing but kind to you during your stay here in Hueco Mundo. What I say about falling for you is the truth. Please, I need this..." He rested his forehead on the crook of where her neck and shoulder met. She began to rethink things, he sounded hurt and sad, and with a pure heart like hers, she couldn't object.

"...It's okay Lo-... Sosuke." She picked his head up and looked at him with only gentleness in her eyes, and kissed his cheek lightly. "I...I want you. Please. Keep going." She moved to shove his coat off is broad shoulders, putting her arms back around his neck. His smile was genuine, showing perfect whit teeth. He pulled her closer by her waist, she could feel his hard-on through the many layers of clothing poking her navel. He pulled her head back by her hair and began kissing and lightly nipping her exposed neck. She could feel his teeth grazing her sensitive skin, leave red and slightly swollen marks all over. She was too deep into the pleasurable feeling to notice that the zipper on the back of her uniform was going down. She shivered as the cold air hit her now bare back. As he puled the uniform off, she covered herself out of instinct. In turn, he pried her hands away from her chest, holding them out to stare at her with a hungry gaze.

"Do not hide yourself from me, Orihime. Ever." His voice was laced with the heavy lust that was written on his face. And it turned her on even more. He pushed the rest of her dress down and she wiggled around and kicked it off to the floor, the only thing blocking his path was the white lace panties she wore. He was still almost completley dressed and seemed too preoccupied with marking her to do something about it. She struggled with trying to take his clothes off of him without actually seeing what she was doing, after a couple of failed attempts, he pulled back with a smile on his face. "Someone's eager."  
>This made her blush a thousand times deeper, the color going down to her chest. He decided to be nice and shed his clothes, giving her a perfect view of his built abdomen and arms, she couldn't help but stare. He leaned into her again and ran his hand down her side to hook a finger in the waistband of the thin cloth and tugged down until it fell to the pile of clothes already on the floor. He pushed her legs apart further and glided his fingertips over her inner thigh leading up to her core torturously slow. It was when he touched her that she forgot all of her troubles and gave in to the lust that was clawing at her insides.<p>

His skilled fingers left burning trails in her wet heat wherever they went. Then he pushed a finger into her core. At first felt uncomfortable with the intrusion, but then he started pumping it in ans out of her. Digging the heel of his hand on her clit, he added another finger to stretch her innocence for what was to come. His hands was coated with the slick juice flowing out of her, and she thought she would burst from just this much. She had begun to grind her hips against his hand, wanting more of him. Moaning sharply and clutching his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, she writhed in pleasure, close to the edge. And when she thought she was close to finishing, he pulled his fingers out of her. She let out a soft whine without even knowing she did. This made him smile bright.

"Someone's impatient." he looked down at her, his voice like velvet against her heated skin. Breathing heavily, she pulled him closer to her by his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them behind him by her ankles. Feeling brave again, she reached down and grabbed his length, wrapping her hand around it, because of its size her thumb and forefinger didn't touch by mere centimeters. This intimidated her a little bit, but she was determined to continue. Moving her hand up and down, she began pumping his length, gaining a groan from deep in his throat. He had a vise grip on her thighs while she quickened the pace. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more, he needed to be inside of her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head, doing the same with her other arm and threw her against the table, pulling her hips towards him and entering her with no mercy. She screamed in pain from the intrusion, it was like nothing she could have imagined, she could feel herself tear as her inner thighs began to coat with blood. He was generous and stayed still for a while for her to be able to relax and get used to the feeling. Then he started to move, slowly and gently, only pulling out half way. With the first few thrusts it still felt more painful than pleasurable, but as he continued the pain bean to subside and she started moving her hips in motion with his thrusts. Seeing this, he pulled out almost entirely and pushed back in with more speed and force. She was letting out quiet moans and clutching his shoulders, keeping up with his pace. She started to feel something build up inside of her and grow bigger and bigger with every thrust. He was now moving fast with almost brutal force and she was nearly screaming by the time she almost went over the edge.

"Ngh!.. S-Sosuke...I...I'm...!" and she screamed, she screamed as she was thrown over the edge in pleasure, her body became slack with exhaustion and fell against the table in a daze. She was panting widly, her chest heaving for air she didn't know she had lost. Aizen had already pulled out of her and was leaning over her with his arms braced on the table. He was calm and collected, his breathing already normal, you wouldn't have known that he just did any of that if it weren"t for the sweat glistening on his body or the fact that he presently had no clothes on. That ever-present smirk was already plastered on his face again. He bent down and kissed her gently as she was quickly dirfting off into sleep from her weakened state. When she was asleep he stood up, got dressed, and carried her off to his room and chained her to his bed. She wasn't going anywhere for a while. When she woke up, he would definatley have his way with her again, lock her up in isolation, and continue with his plan to murder everyone close to her and anyone affiliated with the Soul Socitey. Then return to kill her as well when she became of no use. Which would be rather soon.


End file.
